


The things that still can make me smile

by A_British_Bulldog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Friendship/Love, My First Fanfic, Possible Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SWTOR 6.1, Slow Burn, Traitor, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_British_Bulldog/pseuds/A_British_Bulldog
Summary: After the destruction of the Meridian Complex, the Republic is steps away from complete defeat as the Sith Empire has turned the heat on, more and more all around the Galaxy. The already outnumbered and weakened Republic is forced to lean onto its allies in hope for help and survival. On of them, in fact the strongest one, The Alliance and its leader the former Republic Colonel and CO of Havoc squad, are the ones the Republic puts most their faith in during such times.Unknown for them however, the almost broken war veteran does not fight for the Republic, but for the Empire, as she has chosen to become their saboteur, bringing the Republic down from within. A traitor, just like her CO before her. Such task however is never easy with a conscience. Then again, nothing ever is.
Relationships: Elara Dorne/Female Republic Trooper
Kudos: 6





	The things that still can make me smile

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts right up from the ending of the 6.1's story and at the start from the followed Alliance alert that the Trooper gets from Elara. The hero of the story is the Trooper class with all the expansions and their stories behind her, with the latest choice being a saboteur for the Empire after loosing faith in the Republic. Also with a never admitted crush for the former Imperial medic. The story also has some details changed and

The day was almost over when the Alliance’s commander walked into the base’s hangar. After such boring meetings and all their talk about TFN made her skin crawl. There was a reason why she, the commander, the former Havoc squad leader, became a soldier and not a diplomat. It’s not that she couldn’t appreciate the power of words n talking, it’s just she wasn’t good at it in a long shot. Hence why she is where she is now, the most military themed part of the whole base. Where people talk little. The one room where she truly feel like belonging. 

The hangar was busy as always. The refugees only left an hour ago or so but the room was already back to it’s normal doings. Ships came and went, troops marching left and right and… and Captain Dorne being seemingly busy in the middle of it with her datapad. The sight of the former Imperial as always has send a shivering feeling down the commander’s back, made her stomach rock heavy, cut off her tongue. The war veteran and fearless soldier, who went toe to toe with armies, fought and killed Gods, stood idle at the entrance, staring at her former second in command. Luckily for her no one seemed to notice it, including Dorne, still being busy with her work.

‘As Always.’ Thought the Colonel. Remembering back to the old days, seeing this time and time again, even on short leaves. The blonde haired woman earned her respect from the very first moment they met and that respect only grown stronger with each mission they have been through. 

Still, the older woman couldn’t help but smile, under her helmet, hidden away and in secret. Eventually the trooper found the courage to walk over, fancying the idea to have chat with the captain. After all, they haven’t really had the time for such thing since Iokath and that was months ago. The commander’s steps were heavy, echoing in the room and each demanding attention and respect. Halfway there, the woman took off her helmet, holding it against her side with one arm, revealing her face with it’s smile now vanished. 

“Looks like all of the refugees got squared away.” She says casually, not being the master of small talks or… talks in general. Still it wasn’t her worse conversation starter.

Elara Dorne, captain of the army of the Republic and former second in command, later commander of Havoc squad, slightly glanced toward the familiar voice before turning fully, putting away her datapad. Her expression was full neutral, showing no happiness nor sadness. Some might say it’s because she is a frozen hearted ice queen, but the Commander knew better. She saw first hand time and time again that Elara carres. Hell, she might be the most caring person she has ever met, despite her past. 

“Yes--the mass triage drills have proven their worth.” came the answer quickly, like she was reporting to her CO. “To be honest, it was a bit exhilarating. Like the old days.” added the last part after a little pause, something that was quite unlike her. 

The commander noticed it. “Something on your mind, Elara?” asked, pressing the topic forward, like a vanguard on the battlefield. Except, her voice hiding a hint of worriness. Not unlikely from a leader, but still…

“I’ve become so embroiled in my duties as an officer over the years. I’ve moved away from my medical work almost completely.” came the answer at a lightning speed, true Elara style, not stopping nor taking a breath. “I miss it.” came the last part again with a little pause, as if she was thinking it through. 

“And with the Alliance working directly with Task Force Nova, my liaison work is all but nonexistent.” continued the captain, turning on her heel and walking back to her original spot, followed by the Commander, taking the spot next to her, keeping her attention at the gold haired woman. “I have time for more, and I know how I’d like to spend it. I want to form a rapid response search-and-rescue unit.” With each word, the captain’s voice turned more and more excited? 

Hard to tell with Elara and it wasn’t anything that anyone else could have noticed, but the Commander and her goes way back. Saving lifes, treating wounded. No surprise that the Republic medic would have such an ambitious idea. If anything it’s only surprising that she only brought it up now.

“Soldiers with equally extensive combat and medical expertise who can extract friendly personnel--civilian or military--from harm’s way, stabilize them, and return them to safety.” Continued the woman with shining eyes. Saving lives even in her free time? That’s Elara alright. It’s a miracle that she ever sleep.

‘Rescue team, huh? I sure could have use that when I got capture and frozen in carbonite for five years…’ Thought the Commander and chose to keep that opinion to herself. It wasn’t Elara’s fault after all. And even with the grudge in her stomach, she couldn’t help but agree with the idea in general for some reason.

“Sounds like a great idea. Put in all the requests you need and I’ll back them.” Spoken finally the Commander without any hesitation, meaning every single words.

“Thank you--I’m glad you agree.” respond Elara, sounding as professional as ever. Even with this, it’s obvious that she is really glad for the Commander’s approval. She always had her own way of showing happiness after all. 

‘What are you doing!? You are supposed to sabotage them! They left you for death, why should you care!? Your former enemies give more kriffe about you than your supposed government.’ yelled the inner voice within her. It was right. She has made her decision, choosing to secretly siding with the Sith Empire after realizing that what Tavus said all those years ago was true...

‘...but I’m afraid the Republic no longer values her warriors--even the very best among them…’ Echoed the voice of Harron Tavus in her head. Commander of Havoc squad before her. 

The Commander dismissed his words back then. Hell she hated him for betraying the Republic. But as time passed, with each mission, each assignment it became clear that Tavus wasn’t as far from the truth as she has thought he is. In fact, he was quite close. The Republic, her government, does not values her warriors. From what she learned on Rishi, they are no better than the imp and would have ditched her and the whole squad for cyborgs. They don’t care, but the Empire does... The simple thought angered the woman, forming a fist with her hand. Such a joke.

“I’ll complete my full proposal and submit to you and general Daeruun for review.” came the familiar sounding, music like voice into the Commander’s attention, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

‘...what would she say if she would know?’ asked the question from herself, looking the working woman up and down as she return her attention at her datapad.

‘What do you think, what would she say!? Mostly likely she would yell at you! Listing all the regulations and such you have crossed before putting a plasma bolt between your eyes! You traitor!’ There it was, the voice again, with its lovely answer as always And the worse part is that it was right, again. The anger quickly build up within the Commander, becoming a ticking bomb, ready to leash out on everyone in the room and---

“Now, that will need to include a PK-87-5 personnel requisition, an AX-590 supply outlay request, at least twenty GR-10s…” enumerated them the Captain in her usual tone, focusing at her work and… the Commander just smiled again. No helmet to hide this time but she didn't cared. Just like that, whatever anger she had, where ever dark place her thought has wandered off, Elara Drone has vanished it all away and brought her back. Just like that,

“I love that glow you get when you’re thinking about paperwork…” Reacted the Commander, cheerful as ever, not hiding how her mood has changed for the better all of a sudden. “It’s always made me smile.” with that said her smile faded away rather quickly, realizing what she just said.  
‘Did I really just said it outloud!?!?’ came the inner scream as a little panic took over the normally death calm Commander. Sweat quickly rolled down on her forehead as her eyes danced around the room, checking if anyone look at them, if they have heard it.

“Really?” was all Dorne said. There was no need for more, her body language, her tone, everything was a dead give away that this comment got her off guard. It surprised her, but at the same time, it didn’t, if that makes any sense. For the Commander, it did. The Galaxy gone quiet, time froze as Elara met her dark eyes with her Manaan blue ones, piercing through her armor and looking into her soul.

“Really.” is all what the Commander said in return. It was a honest answer and it came naturally, making the vet’ feel like she just dropped a mountain off her shoulder. Cards on the table. There is no turning back now. Whatever happens happens.

A little pause came as both got lost in the other’s eyes, probably thinking what to say or waiting for the other to make a move. “I could keep working on this while we share a drink or two…” broke the silence Elara with her Imperial accent and professional tone. Or trying to keep it that way, even going as far to back it up with a shrug, adding to her all calm act. It was clear that she too has gone into unexplored territory, taking one step at the time with great care, like on a minefield. “if you are interested?” 

The last part was the ultimate ultimatum. There is no off the hook from this. She can’t just ‘I should go’ her way out of this. The Commander tilted her head to the side, letting her gaze wander off for second before being glued right back at the woman before her. “I’m interested.” 

“Well.” began the medic, gesturing toward the exit. “After you, then. Colonel.” she said with what sounded like a hint of amusement in her voice.

The Commander nodded once, turning towards the exit, leading the way out and toward the cantina. She didn’t had to look back, she could tell that Dorne is right behind her, without her datapad. 

‘It’s nothing. We are just having a drink and have a chat, as old comrades. As friends… right?’ another panic is inbound, but at least she can hide behind her helmet now. Or at least until they reach the cantina. The Alliance’s Commander, saviour of the Galaxy, saboteur of the Republic, who also happened to be the most socially awkward person, was in serious need of alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yeah. That was my taking on the mission and its conversation. I think it was pretty cute and seemed like a good 'in medias res' catalyst for this and something more in the future potentially. I began writting it right away, when I finish with my Trooper. Sadly I got too curious and couldn't etc out of the conversation in time so no Elara romance for me.. but still, it ignited the fire within me to write this, my taking on the story. 
> 
> In anywaysm I really hope you enjoyed it at least a bit. I had a ton of fun writting it and if you like it then its all the better!
> 
> I welcome any and all comments/opinions since its my ever first writting that I... actually publish. So yeah, go easy on me pls:D


End file.
